The present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for tracking a workout, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for recording and displaying data regarding a weightlifting workout.
Bodybuilders, athletes, conditioning coaches, personal trainers, physical therapists as well as individuals engaged in weight training simply for fitness and conditioning all share a common need; a way of recording and monitoring their workouts. In the past, this has been done manually, e.g. by hand-writing data regarding a workout on a recording paper such as a notebook or a chart supplied by a gym or a fitness specialty company. This known method of tracking a workout is cumbersome and inefficient since both a piece of paper and a writing instrument must be carried around to various workout stations. Furthermore, the recording paper may easily be damaged. For example, when a weightlifter becomes sweaty during the workout, sweat may drip onto the recording paper, or be transferred to the paper as it is carried around making the recorded data smear or run and making it difficult to write thereon. In addition, a person who is keeping track of their workout on a piece of paper must improvise in order to put the data into an organized format. As a result, often the workout data is recorded in varying formats, for example on different workout days, which makes it more difficult to analyze and compare the data, as well as to correlate progress to other factors such as diet, etc. As can be seen, the previously known method for tracking a workout has many disadvantages.
The prior art shows various apparatus and methods for recording information regarding certain recreational sports and redundant physical activities. For example, Little, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,651) shows a calculator to be worn on the wrist of a racquetball, tennis, handball, squash, or golf player, which categorizes and lists points won by the user and the type of shot on which the win was based, and also categorizes and lists points lost to an opponent and the type of shots on which the loss was based. Blood et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,992) shows a portable battery-powered golf analyzing device including a keyboard useable in an input mode to insert data describing each golf shot made by a player. In an output mode, the memory can be queried to determine the number and percentages of a certain type of golf shot. Blood et al. describes the device as being adaptable for bowling and football. Both Little, Jr. and Blood et al. are directed to ways of recording specific information regarding a type of shot made by a game player. Goody (U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,712) shows a portable exercise totalizer for recording total exercise exertion during various exercise routines such as walking, jogging, running, sprinting, and the like. None of the prior art discloses or suggests a method or an apparatus having any applicability to the aforementioned problems encountered in attempting to track a weightlifting workout.
There is therefore needed an advantageous method and apparatus for accurately and consistently tracking a weightlifting workout.
These and other needs have been met according to the present invention by providing an apparatus and method to track and analyze the key information in a weightlifting workout, including (1) the amount of weight lifted, (2) the number of repetitions, (3) the number of sets performed for each type of weightlifting exercise, and optionally (4) specific settings, e.g., seat height, for exercises performed on adjustable machines. By recording the weight, repetitions, and sets performed for each weightlifting exercise, a weightlifter can track performance over time in order to determine progress and level. These and other needs have also been met according to the present invention by providing an apparatus for tracking a workout comprising: a housing; an input device arranged in said housing; a display device arranged in said housing; a controller coupled to said input device and said display device in said housing; and a memory coupled to said controller, wherein said controller is programmed to query a user to enter weightlifting exercise information through the use of said input device, said information being stored in said memory and being displayed on said display device. These and other needs have also been met by providing an apparatus for tracking a workout comprising: an input device providing input signals for a plurality of data sets, each of said data sets comprising a weight and a number of repetitions; a memory for storing said plurality of data sets; a controller coupled to said memory, said controller receiving said input signals from said input device and providing display signals; a display coupled to said controller, said display receiving said display signals and displaying an output, wherein said controller is programmed to generate at least one display output in accordance with said input signals for tracking a weightlifting workout. These and other needs have also been met by providing a method for tracking a workout comprising the steps of: querying a user to input weightlifting exercise data sets into a data memory by way of an input device, each of said data sets comprising a weight and a number of repetitions; processing said exercise data into an output signal; and displaying said output signal on a display device.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, each of the data sets further comprises a number of sets, in this way a user can simplify the recording of the workout, where several workout sets consist of the same weight and the same number of repetitions, by simply inputting the number of sets done at that weight and that number of repetitions, rather than repeatedly entering the same weight and number of repetitions for identical sets. This simplifies the recording procedures by reducing the number of keystrokes.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a user-definable character string is provided, corresponding to each data set, each exercise, and/or each calendar date. According to this embodiment, a user may input any relevant information into the user-definable character string which relates to the corresponding data set, exercise of calendar date. For example, a user may wish to record the amount of rest taken between successive sets, in which case the user would record this information in the user-definable character string corresponding to the appropriate data set. In addition, a user may wish to record information pertinent to a particular exercise, for example the settings used on adjustable exercise machines, in which case the user would record this information in the user-definable character string corresponding to the appropriate exercise. Furthermore, a user may wish to record other information which may be relevant to their performance on that calendar day, such as how they feel (energetic or tired) information regarding their diet on that day, e.g., consumption of dietary supplements such as protein or energy drinks, etc., in which case the user would record this information in the user-definable character string corresponding to the calendar date.
According to further preferred embodiments of the present invention, each of the data sets may be selectively assigned to one of a plurality of data groups in the data memory, where each of the data groups represents a specific exercise and/or a specific calendar date. In this way, the data sets are stored and may be accessed and displayed in an organized format. For example, if a user wishes to analyze the data regarding a specific exercise over time, according to this preferred embodiment the user can access and display the data in the data group representing the relevant exercise. Furthermore, a user may wish to refer to a complete workout for a particular calendar date. According to this preferred embodiment, the user may access and display the data group representing the specific exercises performed on that specific calendar date.
According to another advantageous embodiment, a user can select pre-set workout routines which are stored in memory. These workout routines may be tailored to varying levels of weightlifting expertise or desired training plans, e.g. a basic workout routine consisting of basic exercises, and intermediate and advanced workout routines including additional or different exercises. It is contemplated to include the workout routines of well-known weightlifters, bodybuilders, and professional athletes. The pre-set workout routines may be further categorized by specific muscles or muscle groups, e.g. upper body workout, lower body workout, biceps workout, quadriceps workout, etc.
In preferred embodiments, the user can customize these pre-set workout routines to accommodate personal desires or training requirements by adding additional exercises to the pre-set routines or by deleting any undesired exercises from the pre-set routines. In another preferred embodiment, the user can create a completely customized workout routine by inputting desired exercises, rather than by changing the pre-set workout routines. In this way, specific exercises of the data groups may be defined by the user, and a user may personalize a workout program to include the specific exercises which he or she performs and prefers.
According to further advantageous embodiments, the present invention may be used to schedule the desired workout routines. The workout routines may be automatically scheduled on specific days of the week, e.g. a customized upper body workout on Mondays and Thursdays. The workout routines may be scheduled at a specified time interval, e.g. a pre-set basic workout every four days, and specific days may be skipped, e.g. weekends or any given day of the week. The workout routines may also be scheduled manually on specific dates in conjunction with a calendar function.
The present invention is preferably made compact, hand-held, and portable, such that it can easily be transported from workout station to workout station as a weightlifter goes through a workout. In preferred embodiments, the apparatus of the present invention may be provided with a device for attaching the apparatus to a user's clothing, for example a clip which can be hooked onto a waistline or a pocket, or a belt and holster arrangement.
The overall configuration of the present invention may be similar to that of an electronic calculator or personal address/phone directory. Preferably the workout tracker is made of two pieces joined by a hinge along one side, such that it opens like a book. The keypad is arranged on the lower of the two pieces, and a display screen is arranged on the upper of the two pieces. The screen is preferably an LCD screen, but may be of any known type. Due to its portability, the present invention is constructed of durable materials. For example the housing may be made of an impact-resistant heavy-gauge plastic to withstand rough handling or dropping. Furthermore, the present invention is preferably made water resistant or waterproof to avoid damage in high humidity workout environments or from the sweat of the user.
Any known means for inputting the data may be used. For example, in a simplified embodiment only a numeric keypad need be provided. Since the weight and the number of repetitions are entered as numbers, such a numeric keypad will suffice. However, in preferred embodiments additional keys are provided. Preferably a full alphanumeric keypad is provided to allow user-definable input of letters as well as numbers. Additionally, it is preferred to include "hot" keys, i.e. function keys or macro keys, for more efficiently performing at least the most commonly used functions. Additionally, it is preferred to include navigational keys, i.e. cursor command keys, for more efficient movement through the data sets.
A display is provided which is used to display at least the weight, the repetitions, and the number of sets. Additionally, it is preferred to include the names of the specific exercises on the screen, although in a simplified embodiment these specific names could be omitted or be placed on a non-screen portion adjacent the screen. Furthermore, in preferred embodiments a clock and/or a stopwatch, preferably in digital format, is included in the display. In preferred embodiments, the display is set up in a spreadsheet-type format with the data arranged in rows and columns. In an especially preferred embodiment, the names of the specific exercises are displayed in a column on a left side of the display, with each separate exercise being in a separate row. In this embodiment, the sets may be displayed in successive columns to the right of the column of exercises. Each set column is divided into two sides, one side for the weight, and the other side for the number of repetitions. In this preferred format, each row contains a separate exercise with the weight and the number of repetitions for each set extending to the right of each exercise name.
In the display, any number of exercise names (rows) and sets (columns) may be provided. As an example, thirty separate rows for thirty separate exercises may be provided, with eight "set" columns for recording the weight and number of repetitions for each of eight sets. Although the display may be configured such that all of the rows and columns are displayed on the screen simultaneously, in a preferred embodiment, only a certain number of rows and columns are displayed on the screen at one time, so that the displayed data is of sufficient size for easy readability. In this embodiment, it is necessary that the user be able to scroll the display across the screen to access portions which are not currently being displayed. Therefore, an appropriate means of navigating such as navigational or cursor keys are provided for moving around the display. In this embodiment, it is preferred that the exercise name column remains on the display at all times, with the set columns scrolling to the left and the right. In this way, when a user scrolls to the right to a higher set column which was not previously shown on the screen, the corresponding exercise name will remain on the left side of the screen. Likewise, it is preferred that the column headings for the set numbers remain at the top of the screen, so that when a user scrolls downwardly to a previously undisplayed portion, the user can still easily see which set column is being displayed. In the exercise name column, the names of the exercises scheduled for that specific day are listed in rows, with a blank row between each of the adjacent exercise names. In the set columns, recorded data from the most recent workout corresponding to the exercise name is displayed.
In preferred embodiments, the workout tracker may be provided with an interface for connection with a personal computer, to allow transfer of data between the personal computer and the workout tracker. For example, a centralized database may be maintained on a personal computer, into which several users upload information from the workout tracker into the centralized database. Such a centralized database could then be used for statistical analysis of a group of users, and comparison between a single user and a group. For example, known statistical software could be used to graphically display the progress of a single user or the progress of a single user versus a group of users in a simple x-y chart format. Furthermore, a customized software program could be designed for the personal computer for specific use in conjunction with the present invention, which would conveniently record, display, and analyze the recorded data uploaded from the workout trackers. Such software would be capable of statistically analyzing the data of a single weightlifter, as well as comparing the data of a single weightlifter with that of a group of weightlifters. Such software could also be used to graphically display the data of a single weightlifter and/or a group of weightlifters. Of course the software could also be used to print out the data in any desired format.
The data interface would allow multiple users to use the same workout tracker. For example, a gym or health club could loan out the workout tracker of the present invention to its members to record their workouts. After a user is finished recording a workout, they could then upload the recorded data into a centralized database on a personal computer, and then the workout tracker that they had used would be available to the next member to use for recording a workout. In addition, the data interface would allow standard or personalized routines to be entered on the personal computer and then downloaded to various personal workout trackers.
Although one of the advantages of the present invention is its portability, another contemplated system for recording workouts, for example in a health club or a gym, is to permanently mount a workout tracker by each work station. All of the workout trackers in a health club would then be tied into a central database. In this way, a weightlifter would not have to carry a recording device around the gym to record their workout. Instead, the weightlifter would enter the appropriate information, i.e. the weight, repetitions, and sets, at each work station, and the information would be uploaded to a centralized database for further manipulation and analysis. In this system, the data would have to be identified according to the specific user, for example coded with the user's initials, in order to appropriately record the information for a specific individual. Therefore, in this system each user would have to identify himself or herself at each work station so that the information would be appropriately recorded.
Preferably the recorded workout data is accessible in a per-workout format or in a per-day format. In this way, a user may schedule a particular workout program for a given calendar day, and further may track and analyze his or her progress over a period of time. Furthermore, a user may refer back to previously executed workout regimes conducted on a past calendar date. Preferably, the workout tracker is provided with a calendar display which a user may use to simply access a workout schedule for a future date or the data recorded for a workout already completed on a previous date, or may display an overview of the workouts scheduled for the month.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.